Losing Face
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: A duelist's thoughts on Seto Kaiba during the time period when his dueling skills are slipping away from him.
1. Losing Touch

**Losing Face**

Disclaimer and the likes: Since when have I ever owned Yu-Gi-Oh? I was unaware of the fact that I was incredibly rich and famous in Japan. s

This fic is basically a duelists thoughts on Kaiba during the time that he's losing his touch at duel monsters. For those of you who have followed Battle City, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, read anyway and you'll figure things out easily enough. I don't know if this really happened, or if this was the reason as to why he lost his touch in the first place but I thought it made a cute story. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Seto Kaiba. That used to be the name of the number one duelist in the world. You were at the top, the world champion. Nobody stood in your way. You were always cool and calculating, strategizing to find the way to defeat you opponent in the most humiliating way possible. It didn't matter who they were or how much of a reputation they had built up. You would wipe the floor with them and make them an embarrassment to their hometowns. No one stood before you; you were the greatest there ever was. _

_I admired your skill, like so many other duelists have. You were someone to be respected. That way you smirked at your opponents, making them feel like they were completely worthless, that no matter how hard they try to win, they would never be able to outsmart you. All of the other duelists pale in comparison to you/ They have no where's near your amount of skill. And you made sure they knew it along with the rest of the world. _

_You were a god among duelists; they would shake and quiver underneath your penetrating gaze. Everyone wanted to be known as the one who defeated Seto Kaiba, all the while realizing that they would never stand a chance. They took one look into your chilling blue eyes and froze, their mind completely blank of any strategies they may have had. That's the affect you had on people, Seto Kaiba. You fill them with a paralyzing fear that makes them lose any hope they ever had of becoming the number one duelist. _

_That was then; this is now. Seto, what happened to you? You were such a magnificent duelist and I respected you so much. But you are no longer the ultimate duelist you once were. You've lost your touch. Don't even try to blame it on that first duel with Yuugi. I know about all the other duelists you wiped the floor with afterwards. Like Jounouchi, one of the world's top duelists competing on the island. _

_No, you started losing your touch sometime during the semi-finals of your Battle City tournament. Your dueling skills just slipped away from you and I don't believe you did anything to stop it. Why? You went from being the world's top duelist to someone who sits and watches their cards all day, too afraid to pick it up and challenge even the weakest of duelists. What is wrong with you? I can't stand to see you sit there and stare at your deck; it's not you. Did you even notice your skills leaving, or did you just hope it would pass?"_

Isis sighed, crumbling up the piece of paper she had been writing on and threw it into the garbage can. It was so infuriating. Seto was so infuriating. He had been the number one duelist with an amazing reputation. That was why she had chosen him to help her stop Malik from destroying the entire world. Now he just seemed so pathetic, sitting there at his office desk all day. He was in a major slump after dealing with his loses in Battle City, and nobody knew how to pull him out of it. Even Mokuba was having trouble getting through to him.

Isis ran her fingers through her hair, staring at the blank piece of paper glaring up at her from the desk. After everyone else had tried his/her own way to pull Seto out of his slump, they had finally turned to her for help. Like she could really do so much more than they could. At first, she had tried to call him, but she could never make it past his secretary at work and at home nobody would ever pick up. So, she had decided to try to write him a letter; however, she always seemed like she was lecturing him. She didn't want to lecture him; all she wanted to do was find out the source of his problem. The only way she was going to do that was if she could talk to him face to face. 

She put her pen down, glancing at the clock on the wall. He would still be at work at this time of day. Good, she was going to have to have a talk with that bitch of a secretary of his on her way out. Maybe taking a trip down to Kaiba Corp wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Besides, she had come to the conclusion that writing a letter or calling him wasn't going to get her anywhere, considering she couldn't even communicate with him. That secretary probably threw all his personal letters away. 

She used her last piece of paper to scribble a quick note to Malik explaining where she was going, grabbed her jacket and ran outside. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry. He would be there for several more hours; she could take a nice leisurely walk to Kaiba Corp. Maybe deep inside she thought she had the answer to pull him out of his despair. Perhaps she knew how to bring him back. Maybe it was foolish. Those who were smarter than her and knew him so much better than she did had tried to and failed miserably. But it was those same people who thought she had a chance. 

Within a few minutes she was making her way inside the Kaiba building, ignoring the glances of those she passed. The closer she got to him, the more positive she was that she would at least be able to discover what had caused him to fall into this slump in the first place. Isis knew the way to Seto's office from a previous tour, so she didn't have to stop and ask for directions. The secretary was sitting at her desk outside his office, filing some papers. It was now or never. 

"Excuse me, miss," Isis said, approaching the secretary's desk. The young secretary looked up in surprise, then returned to working on her paperwork. "I'm here to see Seto Kaiba," she told her. 

The girl continued on with her paperwork, giving Isis a smug glance. "President Kaiba isn't taking any visitors right now."

Isis couldn't help but notice the smug way the girl acted. Great, it seemed somebody had a crush on "President Kaiba." That could make things a bit more difficult in getting in to talk to him if she thought she was privileged because everyone else had to go through her to get to him. Isis wondered if the girl even knew why he was avoiding visitors. "You're not even going to try to buzz me in? Tell him it's Isis Ishtar."

The girl rolled her eyes, pressing the send button on her intercom. "President Kaiba, there's a woman named Isis Ishtar here to see you." The girl gave her a condescending look, releasing the button and leaning back in her chair. The silence in the following minutes was oppressive. Isis kept hoping that Seto would come to his senses and let her in. The girl smirked at her. "It seems he doesn't really care. Now, if you'll just show yourself the way out."

"Send her in." Isis thought she had never been happier to hear his voice. The girl glared at her and Isis smirked back at her. It served her right; she wasn't the only one who existed in Seto's world, provided he even realized she was there. Stupid girl would learn how little she meant to him one day. 

Seto was seated behind his desk as she entered his office, the door closing behind her. His eyes lifted to meet hers as she slowly approached his desk. They were the same chilling blue they always were, but instead of a driving anger behind them, there was something else. If Isis didn't know any better, she would have sworn it was sadness back there. But the others had insisted that the only thing left was the smoldering anger. Too bad his intimidating gaze had never worked on her. "I suppose you're their last ditch effort to save me," he said bluntly. 

Nothing like getting directly to the point. He couldn't even be bothered to offer her a chair to sit down in. Well, he had always been direct. But she had hoped that they could start with casual conversation and work their way up into the more serious. Now she didn't have much choice but to talk about his problem. "I guess I am," she replied. He avoided looking at her. "We're worried about you, Seto."

He laughed and she wondered what she could have said that was possibly so funny. "No they aren't. They just like to pretend that they are." 

Okay, she had not been expecting this. He wasn't making it very easy to find out what his problem was. He couldn't tell her that he suddenly had a change of heart and thought perhaps Yuugi and Jounouchi would be his friends. She had no choice but to pursue the topic. "What happened to you, Seto Kaiba? You used to be the world's number one duelist. But ever since the semi-finals at Battle City, you seem to be losing your touch."

He stood up and turned his back to her, clasping his hands behind him. Isis didn't like that; now she couldn't see his reaction to anything. "It's because of you. I'll never understand how Yuugi got over his duel's with Jounouchi."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was were fault he lost his touch? That was not the answer she had been expecting. "Seto, what are you saying?"

"You call me Seto. Everyone else calls me Kaiba, the name of the man who adopted me. Everybody else sees the rich boy who just happens to be a really great duelist. You were the only one who thought to look at the real me, and cared about me as a person and not a title. The truth is, Isis, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. And when I had to duel you..."

Isis could see that his shoulders were shaking slightly, though he was trying his best to hide it. She felt horrible, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She had no idea that it had affected him that much. If she would have known, she wouldn't have entered that stupid tournament in the first place. "I'm sorry, Seto," she apologized before turning and leaving his office. "I didn't know."

After Isis had gone, Seto stood alone in his office, clenching his fist. The stray tear finally came from his ice blue eyes, rolling down his cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. "I'm sorry too, Isis."

~Review please...


	2. Gaining Sight

Gaining Sight 

AN: Still don't own them… I had never really intended on writing a second chapter to this story but inspiration just struck me one day.  An introspective Kaiba who questions the hold Isis has over him.  So, once again, I dedicate this fic to the perfect pairing of Seto and Isis.  I hope you enjoy. 

"When did you become such a sentimental fool?" Seto mused, questioning his reflection in the golden pen.  "When did your life become dictated by one woman?"  His reflection offered him no explanation, only the bitter reality of his current existence.  He could still see the trail the tear had left down the side of his face. "What have you done to me, Isis?"

She was not there to answer him, and his reflection glared back at him, challenging his nerve to ask such a question.  He should give power to neither man nor women.  Especially not to women; women whose power most men were so weak against.  If he were to give her power, she might get other ideas.  She might receive the wrong impression and want other, more personal attention from him that he was not quite so willing to give to her.  No, giving a woman power was never an intelligent idea.

Yet somehow she did have power over him, though he most certainly did not give it to her freely.  She had the power to drag him into the pits of despair and he knew not why.  Dejectedly, he placed his pen back down on his desk, sighing as the darkening gloom settled in around him.  Gradually, he heard the fall of the rain behind him; however, he was focused on only one thing.  "Isis," he breathed to the shadows gathered around him.

He was beginning to understand the power of a name.  Surely, Isis knew of this power.  Sometimes he wondered exactly how much she knew.  Most of the time he found her ideas foolish and old-fashioned, but there were moments where he was amazed at her wealth of knowledge.  He would never reveal his secret to her; there was no reason for him to give her any more power than she already had over him.  She probably already knew anyway.  When she looked at him, it seemed as if she knew everything about his life.

Did she know what calling him Seto would do to him?  If she did, he doubted she would have come to see him earlier.  In fact, would she have done it at all?  He loosed a frustrated groan, burying his forehead in his hands.  All this thinking was giving him a headache, and he was not drawing any closer to a tangible conclusion.

She said they were worried about him.  Were they really worried?  What mattered to him was if she cared.  Could she ever honestly have any emotions for him or did she disregard him as quickly as she seemed to everyone else? Was she truly sorry for what had done to him or was it just another one of her cheap tricks?  He did not know what to believe any more and he wondered how she could have so much faith in him when he harbored so little trust towards her.  

"Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corporation and the former world champion of Duel Monsters," he muttered, running the fingers of his left hand through his hair.  "What does it all mean when I cannot understand the mechanics of one woman?"  He realized now he would never understand her, even if he devoted the rest of his life to the process.  She was an enigma, one that he doubted anyone would ever understand.  He could never comprehend her blind faith, her unwavering loyalty and devotion, or her uncanny ability to stare into the depths of his soul.  Why had she come to see him today? Why did she continue to disturb him with her intense gaze and knowing mouth? "How can one woman bother me so?"

Deep in his heart, he knew the answer.  She truly was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had.  Yuugi, despite all his talks of friendship, still labeled him.  Isis, on the other hand, spoke to him bluntly, it at times in riddles, and she addressed him by his first name.  She did not see him as the president of a company, or a world-champion duelist; she saw him as an individual.  Whether or not she liked what she saw was beyond the range of his comprehension.  He had a feeling she knew more about his soul than he cared to.  No one had ever had such a powerful hold over him before.  No one had ever captivated him in the way she had…

He opened his desk drawer, staring at the deck that was sitting so invitingly on top, whispering his name.  "What happened?"  He had gone from a top-notch duelist to a cowardly fool.  He had almost lost to Jounouchi.  Jounouchi, of all the weak duelists to almost fall before.  Isis had been one thing; he was willing to admit she was an accomplished duelist, but to do so poorly afterwards was shameful.  She had twisted his heart with her words.  'The future has changed.  You have given me hope.' Some said the pen was infinitely more powerful than the sword.  Her words, though spoken and not written, had cut through his outer defenses like glass.  How did she have this control over him?  Why did her words cause him to lose his touch?

He slammed the drawer shut, gritting his teeth.  Any remorse he had felt before had vanished.  The only thought in his mind was the sweet taste of revenge.  He would make her suffer slowly and pay dearly for what she had done to him.  In his mind, he saw her standing before him, and she turned to him, ebony hair framing her face, and a stray tear falling form her sea-sapphire eyes.

He supposed she had not meant to hurt him intentionally.  Besides, the look in those gorgeous eyes completely stole his breath.  Maybe…maybe she had only wanted to help him.  She had shown nothing but caring to others.  Could she possibly see past the cold exterior and show the dame, if not deeper, depth of emotion for him?  He might even be able to return those feelings one day.  He needed to go think about his dueling and other major factors in his life.  When he didn't have his dueling skills, he seemed to gradually lose touch with reality.  For Mokuba's sake, he had to prevent his sanity from slipping away from him.

He pressed the button on his intercom.  "Sheila, I'm going home early today.  Make sure you take all my messages down carefully."  He could never be too sure.  He sensed someone had been keeping messages from him and his dignity demanded why.

"Certainly, sir, but," – for a moment, he feared she was not going to obey him – "my name is Kelly."

He shrugged.  Honestly, he could be expected to remember everyone's name.  It was difficult enough trying to remember the important ones.  Sometimes a few things had to drift from memory.  Not that those things really mattered anyway.  The only things that mattered were his own personal interests and his secretary did not fall into that category.  As long as she worked when she was supposed to he was satisfied.  

No one asked him where he was going; no one stopped him or even looked at him twice.  They did not dare to question him; he could never do anything wrong.

He kept his eyes downcast as he walked, still pondering what had gone wrong in his life. The enormity of the situation was weighing down heavily on his shoulders.  He just wished he knew how to fix the problem.  Was Isis really the source of his problem?  He stepped outside into the numbing rain, blinking away the drops that matted his eyelashes, not bothering to look up.  What was the point of it all anymore?

A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning made him look up involuntarily.  He gasped sharply, his left foot retreating from the dark figure in front of him.  Who would dare to treat him in such a manner?  The figure raised her hand, and placed it by the side of her hood.  "I'm sorry, Seto.  I didn't mean to startle you."  

There was something hauntingly familiar about that voice.  He gradually lowered his guard, brushing his damp bangs off his forehead. "Who are you?" he asked, a suspicion growing in the back of his mind.  She pushed her hood back, revealing her dark, damp hair, clinging to her face and her pitying eyes.  "Isis," he accused, relaxing slowly.  "Have you been out here the entire time?"

She would have been cold and soaked to the bone by this point which might make her angry and irritable.  "No."  She shook her head with a small smile.  "I was on my way home when I decided I wanted to make sure you were okay."  Was she smothering him or did she actually care?  He was certain he did not need her mothering him.  He clenched his fist at his side, shaking slightly.  He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  Who gave her permission to take control of his life?  "Seto?"

He could see the concern in her eyes, and the genuine caring in the downturn of her mouth.  "Isis, there's something wrong with me," he finally admitted, even to himself.  He knew admitting his weakness would give her more power over him, but at the moment it seemed obsolete.

She extended her hand to him, smiling gently.  "I know," she whispered encouragingly.  Perhaps she could help him after all.  His fingertips brushed lightly against hers before wrapping tightly around her hand.

~ Bwahahahaha!!!! How dare I leave it there? Anyway, remember to submit a review and I may just get inspiration to write another chapter.  After all, it was those other reviews that inspired me to write this one.      


End file.
